


warm me to the bone

by leaflibrarian



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Friends With Benefits, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Past Torture, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Battle of Azzano (Marvel), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Riding, Sharing a Bed, World War II, or sleeping bag in their case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaflibrarian/pseuds/leaflibrarian
Summary: He shifts Bucky like he weighs nothing, moving him to press his cock flush to Bucky’s ass. He shucks off his pants and underwear and grips Bucky’s hips.“Want me to warm you up properly, hm? You want it in you?”“Oh, you have such a way with words,” Bucky fake-swoons.Steve strikes him on the ass with a shovel-hand and he groans, burying his face in Steve’s neck. “Watch it, Buck, or I’ll shove you off and you can go back to being an icicle.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 199





	warm me to the bone

**Author's Note:**

> I had COVID-19.  
> I lived bitch
> 
> No, but for real, stay home and stay safe. It sucked literal asshole and I don't want any of you to have to be as ill as I was. Breaking quarantine is not worth the 104.5 degree fever and feeling like death. Fr.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this totally self-indulgent plot line that is one of my favorite tropes.

“Steve.” 

Soft snores buzz in the foreground and a listless form tosses and turns in the tight confines of the tent. 

_“Steve.”_

He chokes on a snore as he rouses. “Hngh, _what, Bucky?”_

“Your snoring _alone,_ is what’s gonna give us up to those damn Krauts.” 

The tent is completely dark, save for the oil lamp in the far distance, giving a modicum of light through the threadbare military-issue tent. The frost is relentless tonight, biting through his fingers and toes, on the cusp of spreading through the rest of his body like ice in his blood. 

Bucky shivers and sticks his hands up his wool shirt. His fingers feel like icicles against his chest and he wouldn’t be surprised if they were blue and nearly falling off at this point. The drippings from his cold nose feel frozen solid and his teeth chatter. 

Things haven’t been the same—not since Azzano. Suddenly he’d become too cold and too sullen, lifeless in appearance and in spirit. This sleeping bag does nothing for him, even when wrapped in layer upon layer of thick wool garments. Whatever they’d done to him, it had left him a sunken in shadow of a guy. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize that my _breathing_ would upset you so. Sorry that I have to stay alive.” 

“Can it, meathead. I’m freezin’.” 

Steve turns over in his sleeping bag. He’s got his arms out, skin pinked and radiating warmth, the _bastard._ His teeth chatter together audibly through the silence of the night and even without seeing Steve’s face right now, he knows it’s one of pity. 

“Shut up,” Bucky mutters. 

“Didn’t say nothin’,” Steve says, smile in his voice. 

“Didn’t have to. Stop thinking so loud.” 

“Come here,” Steve beckons, and shame burns his gut, but at least he will be warm enough to get through the night without a limb or two falling off. 

Bucky worms over to where Steve lays, not bothering to let his bare skin touch the bitter air. The warmth of Steve’s body radiates even through the layers of fabric and he seethes with envy. He remembers days like this, just the two of them, sharing a bed in the middle of the coldest nights of January, in their shoebox apartment with the window that refused to shut. But it was Steve who sought him out for heat like a reptilian. 

“I’ll zip us up together,” Steve says, and then their two sleeping bags are conjoined. Cold air puffs in from the outside, but is quickly replaced with the warmth Steve billows off like a furnace, and without even touching, Bucky feels half a million times better. 

“I miss the days like these,” Bucky admits, sidling in close to Steve’s side, and Steve reels him in easily with an arm slung over his shoulder. He smells clean and all-Steve, like soap and the musk of a man who’s worked up a sweat. 

“Yeah?” Steve whispers, breath hot over his ear. Warmth shoots down his neck all down to his toes, prickling his skin. “I bet you’re as mad as a wet cat though, that it ain’t me who’s freezin’.” 

“I’m not, really,” Bucky admits, feeling Steve’s heart thud against his side, strong and not at all thready like how it was back then. He’d take this feeling any day, knowing that Steve was as healthy as a horse and that he didn’t have to pray every night that Steve would survive to see the morning. 

Saying nothing to that, he pulls Bucky to lay over his chest, face to face. The dark separates them like a thick brocade curtain, Bucky unable to see Steve’s expression, but still he feels the soft puffs of Steve’s breath against his face and lips. 

_“Bucky, Bucky, Bucky,”_ he breathes, sweet, like a prayer, “What oh what would I do without you,” he shakes his head and Bucky can almost see his smile. 

Body soft and limp against Steve’s hard, muscle ridged body, warmth replaces cold with every passing second. He melts into Steve’s embrace, digging his cold nose into his neck. He can feel Steve getting hard underneath him and he remains there, feeling it rise and press against his backside just so. 

“You’re hard,” he observes, redundant. 

“When am I not, at least for you, Buck?” Steve says, reaching up and petting a hand over his hair. 

“What if someone hears?” 

“We don’t have to do anything. I just can’t control it, though, honey,” Steve purrs, soft and warm. “That’s just what you do to me.” 

Bucky blushes. “Don’t you go thinking I’m some dame, Rogers,” he demurs, even though he grinds back on Steve’s clothed cock. 

“Never said that, now did I? Now you’re just putting words in my mouth,” he chuckles, running huge hands down his sides to his ass, cupping. He shifts Bucky like he weighs nothing, moving him to press his cock flush to Bucky’s ass. He shucks off his pants and underwear and grips Bucky’s hips. 

“Want me to warm you up properly, hm? You want it in you?” 

“Oh, you have such a way with words,” Bucky fake-swoons. 

Steve strikes him on the ass with a shovel-hand and he groans, burying his face in Steve’s neck. “Watch it, Buck, or I’ll shove you off and you can go back to being an icicle.” 

Smirking, he kisses Steve’s neck, sloppy, in apology. Bucky mouths at his pulse point, lips traveling further down the column of his neck and Steve sighs as he goes. Only his toes are icy now, and so he presses them into Steve’s muscled calf. Steve recoils slightly from the sudden cold, but doesn’t grumble a word of complaint otherwise. 

“You have rubbers? Slick?” Steve grunts in question, dick twitching as he presses up into the cleft of Bucky’s ass. 

“Yeah, in my kit. Lemme—” He reaches an arm up a fraction, but Steve holds it down. 

“Naw, I got it. You keep warm.” Steve reaches behind him to search through Bucky’s canvas bag, finding the metal tin. Steve roots through it, finally finding the wrapper and the packet of Vaseline, tearing them open with his teeth in one go. 

Taking off his shirt in one swift pull, Steve reveals his barrel chest, nipples peaked from the cold air. His chest hair is soft, curling ever so slightly, and Bucky runs his hand through it, petting. His fingers drag over a nipple, drawing out a soft moan from Steve. 

“God, the tits they put on you,” Bucky exhales, running his hands over his chest in praise, “Remind me to send a thank-you to... well, whoever did this.” 

“Erskine’s dead, Buck.” 

“Well. Does God accept fruit baskets?” 

Steve chortles. “You’re going to Hell.” 

“Baby, I’ve got a first-class ticket,” he purrs, scaling his hand further down the line of Steve’s chest. He feels along Steve’s abs, proprietary, feeling the differences in what _is_ and what _was_. Steve was scrawny and bird-boned, delicate as a flower before. Now, he runs as hot as a car engine and looks like any old dame’s wet dream—he's not sure how Steve resists the attention from all those USO girls. 

He reaches behind himself to take Steve’s cock in hand, feeling along the wetness gathering at the tip. He feels Steve’s uptick in breath, soft little gasps for air, and it makes Bucky’s head swim. He gets up on his knees over Steve, crawling down face-level to his crotch. Hands fly to his hair as he nuzzles his cheek against the hard line of Steve’s cock and gives wet, open mouth kisses to the head. 

His cock is painfully hard, the head of his cock digging almost painfully into the zipper. However, the thought of getting himself off is on the backburner, he’s focused on pleasing Steve right now. 

“Enough teasing, Buck,” Steve groans, exasperated. 

“Fine, fine,” he says, finally shedding his pants and wrapping his thighs around Steve’s jutting hipbones. The head of Steve’s cock presses urgently against his ass and he looks at Steve. 

“Can I ask you something?” Steve asks, soft, and Bucky can only catch a glint of light in his eyes within the darkness. 

“Anything.” 

“Can I kiss you?” 

Bucky’s skips in his chest. “Of course, yeah, you can.” 

Of all of the things they’ve done together—quick hand jobs in alleyways, fucking to keep warm in the middle of the coldest winters, hugging Steve close as he fucked into his mouth— kissing has never been one. Strangely enough, none of those things had ever seemed so intimate as kissing. They’d both been fine with fucking and exchanging body heat, but kissing somehow crossed a line. 

Leaninghis head down just so, Steve meets him halfway, kissing him gently, almost puritan in contrast with their past carnal sins. The dissonance is jarring and makes his head spin.

Steve’s lips are dry and smooth, plush and soft, fitting perfectly against his as they kiss and kiss, getting lost in each other. He tastes like musk and sweetness, and Bucky swims in the fuzzy headiness with every pass of Steve’s lips. It’s sweet and good and Bucky’s heart feels like a balloon that might just float away. 

“Lemme ride you,” Bucky decides, breathless, wiping his mouth off with his sleeve. 

Steve growls, deep, rumbling in his chest and Bucky flushes. “Yeah-- okay, baby,” he says, making quick work of adjusting Bucky on his lap. 

Bucky crawls down Steve’s body, face to face with Steve’s bare cock. He puts the condom in his mouth and presses his lips to Steve’s head, rolling the sheath down the length of his cock with his tongue. 

“Jesus _fuck_ , Bucky, baby,” Steve breathes, mindlessly, petting a hand through his hair. 

Nose buried against Steve’s pelvic bone, Bucky breathes in the intoxicating masculine smell of Steve. He pulls his mouth off slowly, dragging his tongue along as he goes, and Steve grabs a fistful of his hair, tugging it as he moves. 

“One of these days, Buck, I’m gonna bend you over and fuck you raw,” Steve says, low, “Gonna fuck you ‘til you scream.” 

Bucky closes his eyes and thinks of it, Steve pulling him aside after a gunfight, ramped up with adrenaline smelling of gunpowder and raring to go. Being rough with him, taking him far off into the woods where nobody can see and just plowing in to him rough and fast against a tree like an animal. Coming inside of him, dripping down his ass and thighs. He thinks about having to walk back to base, soiled underwear and walking off kilter because he’s had a cock up his ass and his face flushes from the thought of it. 

Kitten-weak, he props himself up and reaches behind to open himself up, taking a thick glob of Vaseline from the packet with his fingers, circling his rim and plunging a finger inside. The intrusion feels uncomfortable, but he knows that he’ll get to the point of pure bliss in no time. He works his way up to three fingers, scissoring himself open, finally loose and wet enough. 

“Think I’m good,” he says, placing two hands on Steve’s chest and lifting himself up to sit on Steve’s cock. The head catches at his rim and he lets out a breathy moan, circling the head, feeling Steve jerk underneath him, wanting to thrust upward so badly. 

Steve groans, hands twitching in their grip at his waist. He sinks down, inch by tortuous inch, feeling the burn of Steve’s cock splitting him open. Steve lifts his hips up slightly, and he throws his head back, displaying his neck. 

“Fuck,” Steve breathes and Bucky laughs breathlessly as he bottoms out, feeling full. Steve’s so hard inside of him, throbbing and twitching in a weak mimicry of fucking. 

“I wish I could fucking see, right now,” Steve says, skating his hands down Bucky’s torso, “Shame I can’t see you taking me so well.” 

“Fuck, you’re big,” Bucky breathes, clenching and unclenching wildly to take Steve in fully. Tears prickle at his eyes but he wipes them away. 

“Serum only kept me proportional, honey,” Steve says, grin in his voice and Bucky wants to kiss the smugness right out of him. 

Bucky cranes his neck down to meet his lips with Steve’s, beginning a filthy grind against his cock. He pulls off slightly and Steve’s cock finally grazes that spot inside of him, lighting him up like a matchbook and he groans, low and powerful. Steve licks into Bucky’s mouth, filthy and wet, and it feels so good that Bucky wishes he could wrap himself up in it like a blanket. 

“Yeah, that’s it, baby, lemme hear you,” Steve breathes, taking one of Bucky’s nipples in hand and rubbing. Bucky’s gut draws up in tight as he starts moving in abandon, the slick sound of Steve’s cock driving into him loud in the silence. 

The darkness clouds Bucky’s sight save for the glint of light casted on Steve’s chest, and he pets down Steve’s chest as he bounces, curling his fingers in the scarce chest hair. He’s a marvel, peachy and sweat gleaning skin, looking like a movie star. It’s pathetic, Bucky thinks, how he’d do anything for Steve. Even when he wasn’t in this serum forged body, he still would throw himself on a blade for Steve. 

His mind just can’t quite wrap itself around the fact that Steve is healthy, here with him, and saved his ass from the line of fire—despite being a scrawny runt when he saw him last. He’s here, underneath him, flushed, and Bucky’s head feels full and fuzzy with the feeling. 

Bucky cries out, loud in the yawning silence of the tent, tears now falling down his cheeks as heat blooms in his lower belly. He draws out a long and broken moan as his cock twitches, leaking precome all down Steve’s lower abdomen. He’s not going to last long, and he knows it. 

“Need to— fuck, need to come,” Bucky cries as he bounces on Steve’s cock, thighs burning from the intensity. Steve grunts, grabbing Bucky’s hips and fucking into him, pistoning his hips into Bucky, hitting the spot inside of him with every thrust. 

“That’s it, come for me, baby,” Steve drawls, pulling Bucky to his chest as he fucks up into his hole. 

Tightness curls up in his gut, warm, and his eyes just about roll back in his head as he comes and comes, spilling all over his and Steve’s stomachs. His hips stutter as he fucks back on Steve’s cock, riding through the aftershocks of his orgasm. His skin feels tingly and hot and he slumps like dead weight across Steve’s body, breathing wetly into the crook of his neck. 

“Fuck,” Steve grunts as he brutally slams in and out of Bucky’s hole, Steve clutching Bucky close in a facsimile of a hug as he unloads, moaning brokenly in Bucky’s ear. 

Bucky’s bare back tingles as Steve skates his hands down the sides, and Steve breathes out a ghost of a laugh. “Christ, Bucky,” he laughs, pulling out and tying off the used condom. 

Bucky muffles a giggle in Steve’s neck. “I missed this.” 

Steve reels Bucky in in a close hug and kisses his temple, and Bucky can feel his smile. 

“I definitely am warm now, that’s for damn sure,” He says after a long silence, but the come cooling between his and Steve’s chest makes him cringe. He pulls himself off of Steve, wiping his release off with his discarded shirt and sighs. He hops off of Steve, curling himself into his side, head in the crook of Steve’s armpit. 

“Thank you, Buck,” Steve says, soft. 

“For what? The sex? You don’t really need to thank me for that I mean it was—” 

“No, I mean. Well, thank you for looking after me all those years. It sounds kind of stupid. Never mind,” Steve says, turning himself away from Bucky, but Bucky stops him with a hand on his chest. 

“No, it’s not stupid. There are a lot of things I’d do for you, Steve. And if huddling and fucking for warmth to keep you alive is what I gotta do, then I’ll do it. A million times over,” he says, stroking down Steve’s arm, “Plus, you’re only repaying me, I guess.” 

Steve laughs. “I guess you’re right.” 

“I don’t forgive you for fucking off and joining the Army though, you nutcase,” Bucky jests, poking Steve in the ribs. 

“ _Hey!_ I just wanted... to do my part, I guess. I don’t gotta worry about what I had to worry about then. But it looks like I’ve been served with a whole other host of problems in return,” Steve sighs, shaking his head. 

“Yeah, I know, you dope. I guess I gotta put a leash on you, now, just in case you decide to do something stupid like that again, though,” Bucky laughs. 

“Well, I don’t know. Maybe I’d like that,” Steve says, grinning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Keep me company on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/leaflibrarian)


End file.
